1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and particularly to such engines incorporating horizontally opposed pistons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search conducted in connection with the subject invention has revealed the existence of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 4,419,969 3,394,683 2,896,596 4,305,349 4,216,747 2,607,328 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,328 appears to be an improvement on the well known Junkers-type diesel engine, the inventor claiming for this engine the capability of securing more power from less space than is true of the conventional Junkers engine. Additionally, the inventor claims to use fewer parts, thus increasing the reliability of the engine. As seen from the patent, while this engine appears to utilize opposed pistons, these pistons are arranged verically rather than horizontally as in my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,596 discloses a double piston internal combustion engine, in which the pistons operate horizontally rather than vertically as in the previous patent. Obviously, this patent teaches the concept of horizontally opposed pistons, including specific ways of providing exhaust and intake ports to the cylinder in which the pistons operate, but other important differences exist between the horizontally opposed internal combustion engine of my invention and the engine disclosed by this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,683 combines the concept of a radial engine with the concept of an opposed piston engine, with the pistons and cylinders arranged in a substantially hexagonal pattern. Adjacent pairs of pistons are opposed to each other with a combustion chamber disposed between the tops of the adjacent pistons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,747 discloses what is described as a uniflow double opposed piston-type, two cycle internal combustion engine with pistons operating horizontally in a common cylinder from crank chambers attached to the ends of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,349 teaches the concept of multiple pairs of horizontally opposed pistons interconnected by appropriate levers, which are in turn connected to a single crank to effect operation of the pistons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,969 relates to a horizontally oppposed internal combustion engine that incorporates a means for adjusting the cylinder head compression to accommodate different types of fluid fuels.
It has been stated that it is very difficult to decide just who invented the internal combustion engine, and that such an invention cannot be considered the creation of one person and this achievement cannot therefore be assigned to one particular nation. It is clear, however, that the studies of Barsanti and Matteucci (as well as those of Lenoir, Brown, and others) contributed to the development of the internal combustion engine. Barsanti and Matteucci are reported to have issued a patent on a counter-opposed piston engine as early as 1858. Lenoir also is reported as having patented a "gas explosion engine" as early as 1858.
However, the evolution of the internal combustion engine has progressed year by year since that time, by incremental improvements until the development of today's highly efficient and high RPM-type internal combustion engines.
Present day gasoline and diesel fuel engines, although highly efficient when compared to older internal combustion engines, utilize only a part of the available power from the fuel that is consumed, the remainder being dissipated in heat and absorbed by the engine block, cylinder head, cylinder head bolts and gaskets, instead of reacting against the pistons to deliver rotational power to the crankshaft. Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the present invention to provide a horizontally opposed internal combustion engine designed to increase the efficiecy of the engine by eliminating absorption of a large proportion of the power that is generated by the combusting fuel.
It is generally true in engine technology that the greater number of pistons and comlementary cylinders an engine contains, the less vibration is provided in the engine by the rotating and linearly reciprocating parts. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of an internal combustion engine incorporating horizontally opposed pistons connected by connecting rods to auxiliary crankshafts which are in turn connected by additional connecting rods to a primary power drive or crankshaft.
In a conventional internal combustion engine, whether that engine be sixteen cylinders or two cylinders, part of the reason for the vibration generated in the engine is the action of the pistons reciprocating in the cylinders, in one direction being impelled by the exploding fuel/air mixture, with consequent high pressures being imposed on the rotating crankshaft, while in the opposite direction of travel, the pistons possess an inertia that imposes additional impact forces on the crankshaft and through the crankshaft on the engine block. Accordingly, still another object of the present invention is a horizontally opposed internal combustion engine in which the forces exerted by the pistons and connecting rods on the crankshafts are balanced to minimize the generation of vibrational forces.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an internal combustion engine having at least one pair of horizontally opposed, axially aligned operating in a common cylinder, and which may be produced with multiple pairs of horizontally opposed pistons and cylinders, dependent upon the power requirements for a particular engine.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.